The present invention relates generally to heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) and more particularly to the improved control of a building or residential HVAC system through adaptive control of staging for the HVAC system.
A thermostat is, in general, a component of an HVAC control system. Thermostats sense the temperature of a system and control components of the HVAC in order to maintain a desired setpoint. A thermostat can control a heating or cooling system or an air conditioner. Thermostats are manufactured in many ways, and use a variety of sensors to measure temperature and other desired parameters.
Conventional thermostats are configured for one-way communication to connected components, and control HVAC systems by turning on or off certain components or regulating flow. Each thermostat may include a temperature sensor and a user interface. The user interface typically includes a display for presenting information to a user and one or more user interface elements for receiving input from a user. To control the temperature of a building or home, a user adjusts the temperature setpoint via the thermostat's user interface.